Truth or Dare anyone?
by HarryPotterFan1234567891011121
Summary: In this ruthless game of truth or dare will Hermione and Draco finally discover their feelings for each other? Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does... I just edit some of it : Warning: Mature!
1. The secrets come out

Truth or dare anyone?

"Okay!" Announced Ginny. She had just finished casting the enchantments around the room that would help them find out the liars. "I've just finished the spells so we can start!"  
Her, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Lee, Luna, Alicia, Angelina and Lavender were all getting ready to play truth or dare. They sat around in a circle on the common room floor and put an empty bottle of Firewhiskey in the middle.  
"Wait! We can't start without Pavarti!" Exclaimed Lavender. Right on cue Pavarti strode into the common room through the portrait door. But she wasn't alone.  
"What is that git doing here?!" Yelled Ron as Draco sauntered into the room.  
"He said he'd hex me if I didn't bring him along." Whispered Pavarti. Before she knew what was happening, she started to rise into the air. Ginny laughed.  
"You're lying Pavarti, the enchantments are already cast and if you lie, you float into the air. If you don't answer truthfully soon though, you start feeling as if you're on fire." Said Ginny, watching as Pavarti started wriggling uncomfortably.  
"Okay fine! I asked him if he wanted to come!" Yelled Pavarti and she instantly dropped to the floor. Draco flopped down between Dean and Luna as everyone mumbled their disapprovals but made no further protest towards their unwanted guest. Fred decided to brighten the mood and leaned forwards to spin the bottle.  
"Seamus! Truth or Dare?"  
"Urm… Truth!"  
"Which person in here would you most like to shag if you got the chance,"  
"Oooooh!" Chorused the others as Seamus turned a fiery shade of red and mumbled something under his breath.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Said Fred, cupping his hand behind one of his ears and putting a strained expression on his face as if he were an old man having trouble with his hearing. The common room burst out laughing, even Seamus found it funny.  
After everyone had calmed down slightly Seamus finally spoke his answer.  
"I would shag… G-Ginny…" He said, giving a sideways glance at her who looked just as shocked as everyone else. Ron's face had started to turn red with anger, although Fred and George stayed quite natural. But before Ron could let his anger out, Seamus had started spinning the bottle again.  
"Lee! Truth or Dare?"  
"It's like you don't even know me!" Chuckled Lee before announcing "Dare!" Seamus thought for a moment before deciding on a suitable dare.  
"I dare you to toss off Draco!" Smirked Seamus, he didn't particularly like Draco and this would definitely be amusing. Lee goggled at him before making up his mind. He shrugged and crawled over to Draco, who looked like he had just seen a zebra do the conga with a giraffe and hippo. The girls turned their heads away as Lee un-zipped Draco's trousers and slid his hand inside.  
Soft moans could be heard coming out of Draco's mouth as Lee's hand moved up and down his length. Then just before Draco starting Cumming, he took his hand out and went back to his seat, leaving Draco to zip up his trousers and hide his 'little friend' that had started to peak out to say hello. To avoid the awkwardness of the situation, Lee leaned forwards and spun the bottle.  
"Finally a girl!" Exclaimed Angelina as the bottle landed on Lavender.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth!" She giggled.  
"Who was your first and last so far?" Asked Lee immediately. Apparently he didn't care who the bottle landed on, he was definitely going to ask that question if they picked truth.  
"Well my first was my neighbour. It was during the summer holidays and he just came onto me! And last so far was Dean the other night." All heads swivelled towards Dean who had started to get redder and redder.  
"That's where you were!" Exclaimed Seamus.  
"Whatever, let's just spin the stupid thing!" Grumbled Dean, so Lavender leaned forwards and spun the bottle.  
"Hermione! Truth or dare?"  
"Truth!" She replied faster than a lightning bolt.  
"Who was your first?"  
"That question is slightly old now but I…" She trailed off. Everyone leaned in closer, curious about what she was going to say.  
"C'mon, tell us!" Urged Ron.  
"I-haven't-had-my-first-yet!" Hermione said in a rush. Everyone goggled at her as she flushed pink and bowed her head, letting her hair drape over her face so as to not look at anyone.  
"Well as Hermione isn't looking as if she's going to lift her head any time soon, I'll spin for her." Said Harry and spun the bottle.  
"Truth or dare Malfoy?" Asked Harry, he was glad it had landed on him, he wanted to try something quite evil.  
"Truth." Replied Draco instantly and waited for Harry to decide what he had to answer.  
"Pussy…" Mumbled someone under their breath, there were a few sniggers and Draco turned slightly pinker.  
"Have you fantasized about anyone in here and if you have, who?" Asked Harry finally.  
"No I have not!" Yelled Draco immediately. But he started rising into the air. Everyone grinned as he started to squirm at the hot fieriness that was building up inside him. "Okay, okay I have!" Yelled Draco, still writhing in pain. Harry quickly took out his wand and cast a charm around the room to stop anyone from over hearing these particular screams.  
"You have to tell us who as well Malfoy." Sighed Alicia, staring up at the writhing body above her.  
"Okay it's Granger! Now let me down!" Yelled Draco again. He instantly dropped to the floor and the pain subsided. He looked up and realised everyone was looking at him funny and Hermione was bright red, slinking into a corner.  
"You… Fantasize… Over… Hermione?!" George laughed, barely able to get the words out of his mouth from laughing so hard.  
"Oh shut up!" Snapped Draco and spun the bottle hard. It landed on Angelina who blushed before the question had even been asked.  
"Dare." She stated.  
"Hmm, I dare you to lick Lavender's tits in front of everyone!" Smirked Draco triumphantly. Angelina and Lavender goggled at him, before goggling at each other.  
"And if I don't?" Asked Angelina testily.  
"Then you have make out with Snape tomorrow during breakfast." Decided Draco. Angelina scowled and looked at Lavender shyly. Lavender returned the shyness, but realising that making out with Snape would probably be worse than anything else thrown at her, nodded her head and allowed Angelina move over to her and fondle with her breasts. The girls looked away in disgust as Angelina pulled Lavender's top and bra off, but the boys just stared longingly.  
Angelina cupped Lavender's breasts in her hands and squeezed, pushing a soft moan out of Lavender's mouth. She then leaned forwards and placed her tongue on Lavender's hard nipples, she licked them, making them wet and causing Lavender to groan with pleasure. Then Angelina sat up, declaring the she finished the dare and moved back to her seat. Lavender quickly pulled on her top, not bothering with her bra and started to become very interested in a crack in the wall, far above everyone's heads. Angelina spun the bottle before sitting back in her place.  
"Hermione, truth or dare?" Asked Angelina. Hermione groaned.  
"Why is it me again? Who jinxed the bottle?" No one answered so she finally made up her mind. "Truth."  
"You've got to choose dare sometime." Demanded Ron but Hermione wouldn't budge on her decision so Angelina started to think of her truth.  
"Okay, here's an easy one." Started Angelina. "Who do you fancy?"  
"No one!" Said Hermione at once but immediately regretted what she said as she started rising and writhing in pain.  
"C'mon Hermione, just tell us, they can't be that bad." Sighed Luna. Everyone momentarily looked stunned, this was the first thing Luna had said all night, but their gaze was soon averted back to the now screaming Hermione. Ginny now started to get worried. She knew if Hermione was willing to go through this pain just to not say who she fancied, she was not going to crack even when it reached its peak of torture.  
"Hermione! Just say it! None of us will laugh!" Cried Ginny. No one else agreed, they were too busy backing away from the shrieking mass above them. All except Draco, who had ran straight towards her and jumped up to grab her leg. "No!" Screamed Ginny, as Draco started to writhe in the pain that was slowly leaking into his body.  
Hermione had felt some of her pain ooze away into the thing that had just attached itself to her leg. She looked down and spotted Draco's face, scrunched up in pain.  
"Draco…" She muttered. As she said his name, they both fell in a heap on the floor, their pain subsiding. Hermione lifted her head and looked around at the blurry people slowly edging towards her. She then collapsed and fainted on top of Draco who had done pretty much the same as her.

So this is my first ever fanfic, what do you guys think? Reviews please and tell me whether you like it and if you want me to carry on writing it because I have a feeling that I could get into this


	2. The awakening Sounds really weird :L

"Why d'you think she wouldn't tell us?"  
"She probably thought we'd kill her if we found out."  
"Still doesn't give her much of an excuse…"  
"Harry James Potter! You and I both know Hermione is a very timid person! She probably thought this was absolutely true!" Ginny yelled at Harry.  
"Would you guys keep it bloody down in here. I'm surprised no one's heard us yet!"  
"Oh keep your socks on Ronald. Besides, Hermione is our top priority at the moment. As long as she doesn't wake up, we're okay."  
"Come to think of it, why hasn't she woken up yet?"  
"I charmed the bed to make it extra comfy." Replied Luna dreamily.  
"I still think we should have taken her to Madam Pomfrey."  
"Yeah! And then we could have all got detentions for a month for playing truth or dare with such painful consequences. We're not stupid unlike you Ronald."  
"OI!"  
"Yeah well, my bed will have to do for now." Said Harry, sighing slightly.  
"What're we gonna do with old git face over there?"  
"He's already woken up. Said he wouldn't leave this room until Hermione woke up so he got back into bed and went back to sleep."  
"Ruddy pumpkin head. Thinks he can steal my girl. Ha! He's wrong! I'll get her back. You'll see"  
Hermione opened her eyes a crack, trying to match the voices with her owners. But they all stopped talking. So she closed her eyes and accidentally sighed and rolled over. She felt every rush to gather around her.  
"Is she awake?!"  
"Her eyelids are moving!"  
"Hermione, we all know you're awake. Just talk to us!"  
"So Weasley, impress us with your knowledge of getting her back, why don't you? Here's your chance!"  
Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Ron, with a face like thunder, spin around, whip out his wand and point it directly at Draco's heart. Draco also reached for his own wand but on discovering it wasn't there looked back at Ron with a mingled expression of fear and anger etched across his face.  
"Did you really think we would let you have your wand?!" Asked Ron manically. "While our ruddy backs were turned you would have a very clear aim at all of us!" Ron sneered, imitating the face that Draco always wore around school. Draco stared straight back, unblinking. "Hermione quickly looked around and saw hers and Draco's wand lying on Harry's bedside table. She grabbed them and pointed them both at Ron. "Stupef-Aaargh!" Ron started his spell but didn't finish it before Hermione's jinx caught him straight in the side of his head.  
"That's what you get you bastard!" Spat Hermione, getting up and walking over to Ron. She stared icily into his eyes. Then turned to Draco. She didn't even have time to turn fully before she was engulfed in Draco's arms.  
"I'm so happy you're awake!" Cried Draco, much to the shock of the others who had never seen Draco act even remotely happy except when he was getting them in trouble.  
Hermione laughed as he spun her on the spot then, when he put her down, walked around giddily, trying to regain her focus.  
When she had she noticed the others had left the room, dragging Ron in their wake. She turned to see Draco staring at her seductively.  
"Draco, no. Not today." Hermione whispered to him, before pecking his cheek and walking out of the dormitory.

What do you guys think?


End file.
